Mi pequeño ángel blanco
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Un Noé es alguien odiado por Dios pero sin embargo a mí, el Decimocuarto, se me presento un pequeño ángel blanco. Pequeño y lleno de inocencia. El cielo de colores anaranjados avisa del final de un día y el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Spoilers 14ª.


Mi pequeño ángel blanco

Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece es de Katsura Hoshino.

Nota: Spoilers del 14ª, pero sobre todo de la noche 166, 167 y 168. Es mi idea de como Neah le trasmitió sus memorias a Allen.

Resumen: Un Noé es alguien odiado por Dios pero sin embargo a mí, el Decimocuarto, se me presento un pequeño ángel blanco. Pequeño y lleno de inocencia. El cielo de colores anaranjados avisa del final de un día y el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Spoilers 14ª.

El cielo de colores anaranjados avisa del final de un día. Un día más del que nosotros, los malvados Noé, nos regocijamos sabiendo la desesperación que sufren los exorcistas. Hace tiempo yo pensaba igual, lástima que ya no coincida con mi familia y con el Conde. Mis pensamientos hace tiempo que dejaron de pensar en la obra del Conde, ahora mis propias ideas fluyen con vida propia, tal vez entorno al egoísmo o la disconformidad, o incluso por ansia de poder pensaras ya que ¿qué hace un Noé revelándose contra el Conde Milenario y su familia? Es por eso que las tres primeras ideas son validas, pero ninguna es cierta. Yo pensaba seguir al Conde hasta el final pero las palabras que dijo me perturbaron de tal manera que me sentí incapaz de seguir el guión que ya tenía preparado. Aún recuerdo sus primeras palabras, la primea vez que lo vi y la primera vez que le desobedecí.

Flash Back

Tumbado en la cama, en vuelto en sabanas blancas sudaba y agoniza. El Noé de mi interior reclamaba mi cuerpo, quería salir y yo no quería que saliera, yo quería estar con mi hermano Mana, quería seguir viviendo ya que por aquel entonces yo pensaba que me estaba muriendo. La sangre adornaba eternamente mi frente, la cabeza me ardía y daba vueltas. Escuche un ruido y moribundo alce la vista extrañado, Mana había ido a comprar al pueblo era imposible que hubiese vuelto ya.

-Pobrecito.- Mire por primera vez al Conde, mas no sentí miedo ni risa, sino más bien alivio pues una parte de mi, seguramente el Noé, sabia que el me quitaría de este sufrimiento.- Me has estado llamando Neah…

-Tu me vas ayudar ¿verdad?- Le sonreí con la poca fuerza que tenía. El sonrío todavía más que yo.

Cuando volví a mirarme en el espejo ya era el Decimocuarto Noé. El Conde me dijo que nos iríamos a casa con nuestros hermanos, yo le dije que estaba ansioso por llegar.

-Bueno mi querido Akuma.- Dijo al Akuma que le acompañaba.- Ya sabes que ahí que hacer.- Río el Conde. Le mire curioso.

-¿Qué ahí que hacer?

-Matar a las personas que te conocían para que puedas empezar otra vez.- Rió mientras entraba en el arca. Le vi entrar y al Akuma marcharse.

-Ma…Mana…- Susurre aterrado. A él no, a él no por favor.

Salí corriendo, tomando mi apariencia humana. Mana estaba de regreso a casa y al verlo me lance contra él y salimos rodando fuera del camino. Le abrace como hacía años que no lo hacía, escondiéndome en su pecho. Mana me miro entre aturdido y alegre por ver que ya estaba bien.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

Y sin darme cuenta acabe protegiendo y escondiendo a Mana. Él se entero y me ayudo, ninguno tenía deseo de separarse del otro.

Fin del Flash Back

Río con suavidad. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Cross, fue al enterarme del plan del Conde, fue al enterarme de que quería acabar con lo que más amaba en este mísero mundo lleno de estúpidos humanos. La cara se me contrajo y sólo fui capaz de maquinar el plan más alocado de la historia: Matar al Conde, hacerme con su cargo y así evitar que mi querido Mana desapareciera con la humanidad, y luego deshacerme de la Orden Oscura y todo lo referente a ella.

Ahí entro Cross. Él me enseño sobre la inocencia y yo le enseña la magia que había aprendido del Conde. Y podría a ver seguido así entre un bando y otro pero el plan no salio como esperaba y ahora me hallo moribundo por una calle desierta de Inglaterra. Mana estaba conmigo, vio como el Conde mutilaba mi cuerpo mientras yo maldecía el arca, empuje a Mana por una puerta para que estuviera salvo y yo me escape moribundo por otra. Mana lloraba como un niño pequeño, pero su dolor era aterrador.

Timcanpy revolotea a mi alrededor, triste. Le llamo y baja hasta mi.

-¿Recuerdas el mensaje que tienes que llevarle a Cross?- El asiente.- Llévaselo cuando yo te diga…

Vislumbro un pequeño niño lleno de heridas y asustado. Un hombre horrible acorrala al niño de ojos plateados, a mi niño, él es la persona que he estado buscando.

Me acerco por detrás y antes de que él hombre lo toque cae muerto. Me acerco al pequeño niño con un brazo amorfo gracias a Dios, el que no me escucho cuando lo necesite, el que no me oirá nunca porque soy un Noé. Me agacho frente a él y le susurro a Tim que valla a darle el mensaje a Cross. Sus hermosos ojos plateados me miran temerosos y le abrazo. Está aturdido, y mientras le abrazo le canto una canción, le canto su canción:

_Y entonces el niño pudo dormir..._

_La llama que respira entre las cenizas... Y una y dos..._

_El perfil adorable asoma y se extiende..._

_Los miles de sueños se desparraman por las tierras..._

_Brillas tú, niño que naciste al cobijo de las noches con ojos plateados..._

_Aunque los años entierren los deseos bajo la tierra..._

_...Yo seguiré orando..._

_Por favor, que no le falte el amor._

_Un beso en esta mano que me aprieta..._

Empezó a respirar tranquilo, aquel niño me había cohibido. En su corazón vi tristeza y anhelo, anhelaba amor. Me acerca a su oído mientras entrelazaba su mano amorfa con la mía, sus inmensos ojos como la luna me miran. A esta distancia comprobé que sus ojos no solo eran plata sino que también tenían un hermoso color celeste que se fundía con la plata hasta forma una hermosa mirada, ahora llena de esperanza.

-Yo te puedo dar el amor que ansías, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.- Él asintió en silencio. Alce, frente a sus ojos, nuestras manos entrelazadas y le bese la cruz de su brazo, un leve tono rosa cruzo sus mejillas de nieve.

Me daba lastima hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción. Me iría a su mente y después devoraría sus recuerdos, pero el tendría amor, lo llevaría junto a Mana y aunque no supiese que yo estaba en su cabeza querría a ese niño.

-Posiblemente esto ni lo recuerdes.- Susurre antes de darle mis memorias.

Le besé en los labios. Eran rosados y suaves, como toda su piel. Piel que parecía la de un bebe. Oí el romper de algo, había logrado mi plan mis recuerdos y yo iban ahora con un pequeño ángel maldecido por Dios y olvidado por los humanos, un ángel sin nombre ni hogar.

Escondí al pequeño y mi cuerpo se callo ante la vista del Conde, ya apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría y si lo era es gracias a que mi pequeño ángel se había dormido. El Conde atravesó mi cuerpo, los estigmas de mi frente se esfumaron y el último aliento de vida, del cuerpo que ocupe, se esfumo como el día que estaba apunto de morir, pero al igual que el día resurgiría otra vez, yo lo haría y el Conde no lo sabía.

El cielo de colores anaranjados avisa del final de un día y el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

Y me encontré en la mente de mi pequeño ángel, he vivido con él tanto tiempo que llegue a pensar que sus propios recuerdos devorarían los míos, pero no es así.

Mi pequeño ángel se mira la marca que su inocencia le dejo, la que le atraviesa. Mira la sombra que lo acosa halla donde valla, me mira a mí.

-Sabes Tim he tenido un sueño.- El golem dorado se posa en su cabeza de níveas hebras.- Relacionado con el Decimocuarto pero… no lo recuerdo…

Claro que no lo podrás recordar, es muy duro recordar que mueres siendo otro, ya lo recordaras cuando llegue el momento, hasta entonces seguiré entre lazando nuestras manos. Hubiese sido divertido cuidarte entre mi querido Mana y yo, pues tengo que confesarte que tu junto con Mana sois las personas que más amo en el mundo, después de tanto tiempo observándote he acabado cogiéndote cariño, mi pequeño ángel blanco.

Fin


End file.
